It is estimated that there are 95,000,000 emergency room visits in one year in the United States. Of these approximately 8,000,000 (8.4%) of these are patients complaining of chest pain. This puts the onus of ruling out a myocardial infarction (MI), commonly known as a “heart attack,” on the emergency room physician. Because of the potential seriousness of this condition, it is essential that the emergency room physician accurately determine whether the etiology of the chest pain is cardiac in nature. Given the state of medical liability in the United States, unless the doctor can clearly rule out an MI, current medical practice is to subject them to at least a 24-hour hospital admission. During the hospital admission, typically three sets of blood tests are performed 8 hours apart looking for the leakage of cardiac enzymes indicating myocardial injury. If any one of these blood tests returns a positive result, the patient is deemed to have had an MI, and then further workup and treatment is pursued. However, as a result of this practice, from these 8 million patients complaining of chest pains about 4.8 million (60%) are admitted. However, the vast majority of these patients do not have a cardiac etiology for their chest pain, as a mere 104,000 (1.3%) patients actually are having an MI. Often emergency room visits result in unnecessary hospital admissions. In an effort to reduce needless hospital admissions and the costs associated with them, and to give the appropriate treatment for patients in an expeditious manner, a more effective method of screening for patients with acute coronary syndromes is desirable.